Garett Bischoff
|birth_place = Cody, Wyoming |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |trainer= Hulk Hogan Brian Knobbs |billed = |debut= November 7, 2010 |retired = }} Garett Bischoff (April 20, 1984) is an American professional wrestler and professional wrestling referee. He is best known for his time in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Early life Bischoff was born in 1984 to wrestling personality and television producer Eric Bischoff and his wife Loree. Garett has a younger sister named Montanna. When he decided to embark on a career in professional wrestling, he received training from former WWE/WCW superstars Hulk Hogan and Brian Knobbs. Professional wrestling career Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Immortal and feud with Eric (2010–2012) Bischoff made his debut as a referee for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, under the ring name Jackson James on November 7, 2010 at Turning Point. Garett was officially revealed (in wrestling storylines) during a match between Sting and Hulk Hogan on October 16, 2011 at Bound for Glory as Eric Bischoff's son when Garett reluctantly called the ring bell for a submission, which led to Eric hitting his son with a steel chair following the match, starting a rivalry between the two, in the process of removing him from Immortal and turning face. On the November 10, 2011, edition of Impact Wrestling, Bischoff made his wrestling debut against Gunner and won by disqualification after Ric Flair interfered. On the November 17 edition of Impact Wrestling, Bischoff defeated Gunner again, this time by pinfall. On the December 8 edition of Impact Wrestling, Bischoff defeated Gunner again, but after the match Gunner would piledrive him into the concrete floor, injuring him in storyline. Garett returned on the January 5, 2012, edition of Impact Wrestling, in a backstage segment where Sting told him that he was no longer a referee and was being officially welcomed to the roster. On the February 2 edition of Impact Wrestling, the returning Hulk Hogan was revealed as Bischoff's trainer. On February 12 at Against All Odds, Bischoff, with Hogan in his corner, was defeated by Gunner, who had Eric Bischoff in his corner, in a singles match. On the March 8 edition of Impact Wrestling, Bischoff teamed up with Jeff Hardy to defeat Gunner and Kurt Angle in his first main event. On the March 15 and 22 editions of Impact Wrestling, Bischoff would survive two beat the clock challenges against Angle, first in five minutes and second in three. On April 15 at Lockdown, Garett and his father captained opposing teams in the annual Lethal Lockdown match. Garett won the match for his team by pinning Eric, forcing his father out of TNA in the process. Various feuds; Aces & Eights (2012–2015) On the May 24 episode of Impact Wrestling, Bischoff received his first shot at the TNA Television Championship, but his match with Devon ended in a no contest, following interference from Robbie E and Robbie T. Following the match, Bischoff and Devon united to fend off the attack by the two. On June 10 at Slammiversary, Bischoff and Devon defeated the Robbies in a tag team match. Bischoff returned to Impact Wrestling on August 9, when he and Devon unsuccessfully challenged Christopher Daniels and Kazarian for the TNA World Tag Team Championship. Bischoff's alliance with Devon ended on August 29, after Devon announced he had parted ways with TNA. However, Devon returned to TNA in October, as a member of the villainous Aces & Eights stable. On the November 15 episode of Impact Wrestling, Bischoff teamed with Kurt Angle to defeat Devon and masked member of Aces & Eights in a tag team match, despite outside interference from the rest of Aces & Eights and Wes Brisco. On December 9 at Final Resolution, Bischoff teamed with Kurt Angle, Samoa Joe, and Wes Brisco to defeat Devon, DOC, and two masked members of Aces & Eights in an eight-man tag team match. On the following episode of Impact Wrestling, Bischoff and Brisco teamed up to deafeat Robbie E and Robbie T in a tag team match. On the January 31 episode of Impact Wrestling, Bischoff and Brisco revealed themselves as members of Aces & Eights and attacked Kurt Angle, turning heel again in the process. Bischoff explained his turn the following week, claiming he got no respect from the fans. Bischoff wrestled his first singles match as a heel on the next episode of Impact Wrestling, losing to Samoa Joe via disqualification after interference from Wes Briscoe. On March 10 at Lockdown, Aces & Eights, consisting of Bischoff, Devon, DOC, Mike Knox, and Mr. Anderson were defeated by Team TNA, consisting of Eric Young, James Storm, Magnus, Samoa Joe, and Sting in a Lethal Lockdown match. During the opening hour of the April 18 episode Impact Wrestling, Bischoff and Brisco were scheduled for a match against Kurt Angle in a two-on-one match that Angle demanded. During the match, Aces & Eights Vice President D-Lo Brown appeared at ring-side to assist Bischoff and Brisco. With the link of chains provided to him by D-Lo, Bischoff knocked out Angle and picked up the winning pin-fall before the entire Ace & Eights organization entered the ring to further assault Angle and taunt the TNA audience. On November 7 episode of Impact, Bischoff and Knux hosted a club voting with Tazz to disband Aces & Eights after showing contempt toward Bully Ray's selfish and autocratic ways, but it turned out to be a hoax as ousted member Mr. Anderson was attacked by Knux, Bischoff and Bully Ray. On the following episode of Impact, Anderson attacked Bischoff with a pile-driver following the match between Kurt Angle and Austin Aries, with Bobby Roode looking on at the ramp. After a year hiatus Bischoff's contract expired on April 1, 2015 Independent circuit (2014-present) On June 13, 2014, Bischoff made his debut in National Wrestling Alliance Florida Underground Wrestling defeating The Grease. On August 1, Bischoff reunited again with Aces & Eights teammate Wes Brisco at a NWA Signature Pro event in Tampa, Florida, to defeat The Grease and JD Maverick. Brisco and Bischoff teamed again at NWA Signature Pro Gator Brawl on August 23, to defeat JD Maverick and Mikey Batts. On November 30, Bischoff worked as Jackson James, debuting in Premiere Wrestling Xperience, at PWX What doesn’t Kill you Makes you Stronger 4 to team with Chip Sterling to defeat Lance Lude & Zane Riley. On May 9, 2015, Jackson James debuted in Resistance Pro Wrestling at RPW Delirium, where he lost to John Skyler. On November 28 at WrestleCade IV, Bischoff joined a 19-Man Battle Royal for the #1 Contendership to the AML Championship. The battle royal was won by Ethan Carter III. After a three-year hiatus, Bischoff returned to the ring on April 21, 2018 at an Legends Of Wrestling event, where he was defeated by former WWE superstar Billy Gunn. Five months later, Bischoff returned on September 7, debuting in Atomic Revolutionary Wrestling at ARW Wham Bam Slam 2, where he defeated CJ O'Doyle. Personal life In 2011, Bischoff married Mary Jane Ferguson. In wrestling *'Finishers' **Snapmare driver *'Managers' **Hulk Hogan **Devon **Kurt Angle *'Entrance themes' **"Loaded Gun" by Dale Oliver (November 11, 2011 - January 24, 2013) ** "Deadman's Hand (Instrumental)" by Dale Oliver (January 31, 2013 – November 14, 2013) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'401' of the top 500 wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 External links *CageMatch Profile *Official website *Garett Bischoff on Facebook *TNA Wrestling profile *Online World of Wrestling profile Category:1984 births Category:2010 debuts Category:Aces & 8's Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Referees Category:Wyoming wrestlers Category:Atomic Revolutionary Wrestling alumni Category:Legends Of Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Signature Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni